Finding the Formula
by Hurricane85
Summary: What happens when Plankton devises a new plan for stealing the Krabby Patty formula? …...And it works? What will Spongebob do to save it? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happens when Plankton devises a new plan for stealing the Krabby Patty formula? …...And it works? What will Spongebob do to save it? Please R&R**

**A/N – Hey, guys! This is my second fanfiction so it may not be the best. Enjoy! Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teen girl. So obviously I'm not Stephen Hillenburg and I ****_don't _****own Spongebob Squarepants.**

_Finding the Formula_

"Okay, Mr. Squidward, I need you to hold down the fort while I go to the supermarket," Mr. Krabs said, walking up to the cash register.

Squidward put down his dance magazine with an annoyed look on his face, "Can't Spongebob do it?" he asks, pointing to the window behind him.

Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember? We had to force Spongebob to take another vacation. I was required by _law_. They thought I was overworking him."

"Oh, yeah! It _is _pleasantly quiet today," he said with a smirk.

"So, can you watch the Krusty Krab for me while I'm gone?"

"Whatever," Squidward said, holding up the magazine again.

Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes and walked out.

A few minutes later, Squidward fell asleep with his magazine on his face.

* * *

Plankton laughed evilly as he slipped through the doors. _This _time, Krabs was out. Squidward asleep. And Spongebob gone.

He squeezed into the empty kitchen, then into Mr. Krab's office.

He got into the safe; he'd gotten the combination long ago, and ran out with the formula.

"It's finally _mine_!" he laughed evilly as he ran into his lab.

"Did it actually work this time?" Karen asked.

"It actually did this time! Let's put it in the scanner!" Plankton said excitedly.

"Okay." Plankton opened the bottle and put it in the scanner.

All the ingredients were listed on the screen. Plankton got right down to work.

* * *

Mr. Krabs walked back into the Krusty Krab to see Squidward fast asleep with a line of angry customers in front of him.

He ran up to the side of the boat and yelled, "Mr. SQUIDWARD!"

"Wh-What's going on?!" he yelled, sitting up abruptly, his magazine falling to the floor.

"Are you sleeping on the job AGAIN?!" Mr. Krabs yelled, gesturing towards the line of scowling customers, "You're losing all me money!"

Squidward rolled his eyes and stood up, "Sorry."

Mr. Krabs turned around, muttering something, and walked into his office to count his money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short :( Anyways, Thanks to nyanyanya22 for the idea! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob**

* * *

Plankton pulled away from his computer andlooked at Karen, "How should I cover my tracks? I mean, as soon as he notices it's gone, he'll come after me!"

"You should just put the formula back in the safe. You already put it into all the computers," Karen said.

"Good idea! Now I just have to get Krabs out again..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

* * *

Plankton snuck into the Krusty Krab, inside a fish's back pocket. He got sat on a couple times but it was worth it.

When he saw Mr. Krabs walk out of his office he jumped out and ran inside the office. He remembered seeing a couple snacks in there. He took them and pushed them outside and into the dumpster.

He hid behind a plant and waited.

When Mr. Krabs came back in, he looked for one of his granola bars.

He yelped when he realized they were gone, "Another trip to the store is needed," he muttered. He groaned and got up. Plankton ran out after him, back to the Chum Bucket.

He managed to replace the formula and get back safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to nyanyanya22 for this idea! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants**

* * *

Plankton was working in the kitchen, putting the formula to work.

"You know, once you start announcing that you sell Krabby Patties Krabs will come after you and shut you down. What's your plan for that?" Karen asked from the other room.

Plankton hopped down and walking into his lab, "You're right. We should re-locate!"

Karen was silent.

"Where's a good place to build a new restaurant?" Plankton muttered.

"How about that place a couple miles away, Bottoms Up?" Karen suggested.

Plankton nodded, "Let's do it!"

* * *

After a couple weeks, the new building was complete and they moved, leaving the old building for sale.

Mr. Krabs stood at the window laughing, "Looks like old Plankton finally decided to give up."

He looked towards Squidward. Squidward shrugged and kept reading his magazine.

SpongeBob poked his head through the window and yelled, "YAY! No more worries!"

Squidward cringed at the volume of SpongeBob's voice, he continued rambling on loudly about how happy he was.

"SPONGEBOB, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Squidward finally yelled, earning stares from everyone, "What are _you _staring at?"

Everyone quickly turned back to their food and SpongeBob went back to the grill, still talking, but quieter.

Squidward sighed and continued reading.

* * *

"I now declare this Chum Bucket...open!" Plankton declared as he flipped the sign to open.

Outside were at least ten signs that said "We sell Krabby Patties!"

Plankton laughed evilly as his first customer came in, "This is the beginning of the end of Krabs!" he declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to nyanyanya22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob**

* * *

"Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs yelled. The old Chum Bucket had been closed about 6 weeks now.

"Yes, Mr. K?" Spongebob asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"We need a vacation! How would you like to take a very _cheap_vacation with me!" he asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Spongebob yelled.

"Go home and pack a suitcase, me boy!" Mr. Krabs said, shoving Spongebob out the door.

"Squidward! You'll be watching the Krusty Krab while I'm gone."

"What?!"

"I'll pay you extra."

"Fine." Squidward scoffed and continued reading.

* * *

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob got on the bus and found seats.

"Where exactly are we going, Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked.

"Bottoms Up!"

"Yay!"

They arrived there and went to find a restaurant.

"What?!" Mr. Krabs yelled, "The Chum Bucket! WE SELL KRABBY PATTIES?! WHAT IS THIS?"

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob stormed inside and walked straight up to the counter, "HOW DID YOU GET MY FORMULA?! AND PUT IT BACK!?"

"Wait, wait, Krabs. Why are you so angry?" Plankton asked cooly.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE ME FORMULA!"

"Well, has it affected your business any?" he asked.

"Well, no."

"Then why is it an issue?"

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob stormed out.

"We will get that formula back. No matter what!" Mr. Krabs declared.


End file.
